hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 17
of Boys Over Flowers was published in November 1992 in the twenty-fourth issue of Margaret. The series' eighteenth chapter followed in December 1992. The chapter marks the first appearance of Sakurako Sanjo. Tsukushi Makino attends Shizuka Todo's birthday party with Yuki Matsuoka and Kazuya Aoike. She feels awkward around Tsukasa Domyoji, which eventually turns to annoyance. At the end of the party, Shizuka makes a huge announcement. Plot Tsukushi Makino sees Tsukasa Domyoji for the first time since he attacked her. The rest of the F4 then notice her presence. Sojiro Nishikado begins flirting with her friend Yuki Matsuoka. Tsukushi warns Yuki about him being a playboy, saying "You'll end up pregnant" which Sojiro denies. Sojiro then asks Tsukasa a question. He glances at Tsukushi and quickly turns away. Tsukushi becomes angry, thinking of the previous incident when he attacked and kissed her. Yuki and Kazuya Aoike begin pointing out various celebrities around the party. She and Tsukushi say "Don't you think we stick out like sore thumbs?," to which Kazuya is oblivious. They then decide to peruse the buffet, but are largely unfamiliar with the food. Rui Hanazawa asks the waiters to serve them some foie gras. Tsukushi, though grateful for him being "sweet", does not feel the same "joy". She realizes it is because they are at Shizuka Todo's party. Tsukushi also keeps unconsciously looking for Tsukasa. The last straw comes when Tsukasa smirks at her. Tsukushi begins drinking one alcoholic drink after another, despite her friends protests. A drunk television director harasses a young girl nearby. No one else is willing to help the girl, except Tsukushi. She ends up beating him up so much that Akira Mimasaka has to stop her. Sojiro Nishikado then compares her to Tsukasa, to which they say "I'm not like him/her!" Shizuka interrupts to make an announcement. She reveals her plans to pursue becoming a lawyer in France, also intending to "give up the Todo name." Character appearances *Akira Mimasaka *Eisuke Yoshida *Eri Miyazawa *Kazuya Aoike *Mikihisa Minami *Rio Makise *Rui Hanazawa *Sakurako Sanjo *Shizuka Todo *Shizuka Todo's parents *Sojiro Nishikado *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukasa Domyoji's father *Tsukushi Makino *Yuki Matsuoka Notes ]] *Chapter seventeen was first published in Margaret with a one-page color illustration.''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 2 It was later featured on the cover of the series' volume two, and included in the art book. *The "celebrities" shown in this chapter are based on real-life people, including Rie Miyazawa (Eri Miyazawa), Mikihisa Azuma (Mikihisa Minami), Eisaku Yoshida (Eisuke Yoshida), and Riho Makise (Rio Makise). *The name of Eri Miyazawa's fiancé, , is omitted from the English translation. In 1992, the engagement of Rie Miyazawa and sumo wrestler Takahanada was a well publicized event. Adaptations *''Hana Yori Dango'' (film) *Episode 10 of ''Boys over Flowers'' (anime) *Episode 4 of Meteor Garden *Episode 3 of Hana Yori Dango *Episode 3 of Boys over Flowers *Episode 4 of ''Meteor Garden'' (2018) References See also Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Boys Over Flowers chapters